


Близко к сердцу

by Salome, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Body Worship, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Smut, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Присоединившись к команде первопроходца, Джаал замечает что-то необычное в строении людей.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Близко к сердцу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quest for Breasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258766) by [erinaceous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinaceous/pseuds/erinaceous). 



> Бета — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru)

Райдер остановилась у входа в техническую лабораторию, и Джаал задумался, как скоро она уйдёт. Если Инициатива поручила ей важную задачу первого контакта с ангара — не то чтобы всё прошло так, как кто-либо рассчитывал — то у неё должны найтись дела поважнее, чем стоять и пялиться на него. Он, конечно, был ей благодарен за то, что она позволила ему занять уголок своего корабля, где он мог отдохнуть от чужаков и их странных привычек, но быстро обнаружил, что, несмотря на свою важную должность, Первопроходец частенько терялась в словах, пытаясь завести разговор тогда, когда в нем не было необходимости. Она уже предложила ему провести время наедине, чтобы они могли лучше познакомиться, и он согласился, но понятия не имел, что тут ещё можно добавить. 

Она была смущена. Он был смущен. Вид у неё стал такой, как будто она хочет провалиться сквозь пол. 

Кроме того, была в ней какая-то странность, которую Джаал затруднялся определить. Он задумался, не включить ли её в отчет Эфре, который он сочинял, когда Райдер вошла, но знал, что наверное лучше его не беспокоить такими мелочами, тем более он даже не мог точно сказать, что ему не нравится. 

— Ну я наверно пойду? — наконец сказала Райдер. 

— Да, — согласился Джаал. — Спасибо. 

И только когда она развернулась к выходу, до него дошло. На ней был китель из такой же ткани, как перчатки Джаала, и попавший на него под определенным углом свет подчеркнул изгиб в очертании её груди. 

Вот что было не так! Все человеческие женщины и асари были готовы кормить грудью, но детенышей нигде было не видно, и не то чтобы они были на поздних стадиях беременности.

Джаал медленно опустился на стул, задвинутый за рабочий стол лаборатории. Похоже, дела плохи. Чужаки прибыли в кластер Элей всего пару недель назад — и уже начали размножаться? С такой скоростью они превзойдут даже ангара, у которых детей рождалось много. 

Он схватил датапад и быстро внес изменения в отчет, который собирался отправить, когда пришла Райдер:

«Человеческие женщины и асари уже проявляют признаки вскармливания/беременности. Меня беспокоит влияние этого на рост населения среди чужаков. Займусь расследованием».

Несмотря на первоначальное беспокойство, Джаал все же отложил на потом вопросы размножения чужаков. И без того слишком о многом нужно было позаботиться: спасать Мошаэ Сефа, восстанавливать обезображенные планеты Элея, предотвращать вымирание своего вида. Но то и дело Райдер, или Кора, или Пиби показывались в одежде, под которой были заметны изгибы их тел, и Джаал снова об этом задумывался.

Наконец Райдер предоставила ему отличную возможность заняться расследованием: увольнительную на Нексусе — а сама застряла на встрече с директором Танном.

Джаалу никогда не доводилось встречать этого Танна, но Райдер проводила довольно много времени в бурных, но приглушенных спорах с ним по видео, так что можно было с уверенностью предположить, что у Джаала и остальной команды есть несколько часов на спокойное исследование Нексуса.

Едва пройдя через шлюз, Джаал понял, что это окажется труднее, чем он рассчитывал. Все остальные расползлись по своим логовам, а он так и стоял в доке, дивясь размерами станции, защищающей так много обитателей от космического вакуума. Огромные стеклянные панели над ним, казалось, были не толще обыкновенного оконного стекла. Воздух оказался не так свеж, как в джунглях Айи, но на привычную затхлость закрытых помещений здешняя атмосфера не походила.

Если здесь они живут, то какое оружие они могут скрывать? Джаал сделал несколько осторожных, медленных шагов внутрь космической станции. К этому времени он уже был готов доверить Райдер свою жизнь — но это доверие не распространялось на других представителей ее вида (за исключением остальной команды «Бури»). Пока не распространялось.

Он начал с исследования секции гидропоники. Всего лишь растения — судя по виду, простые пищевые культуры, ничего особенного — пожалуй, такую картину и на Айе легко представить. Это Джаал здесь чужой. Он был по крайней мере на несколько дюймов выше ростом, чем большинство встречных людей и асари и часть турианцев — все они провожали его взглядами.

Джаал продолжил прогулку, разглядывая встречных через визор. Как и его сокомандницы, большинство человечек и асари выглядели активно кормящими, но ему по-прежнему не встречалось никаких признаков молодняка.

Что-то тут было не так. В конце концов, пришельцы чужаки — может быть, их методы воспитания потомства такие же необычные, как их тощие шеи и прямые ноги? Может быть, всех детей держат в одном помещении, подальше от опасностей? Это разумно и не так уж отличается от обычаев ангара: маленькие дети редко бывают вдали от родного дома, чтобы не попасться кеттам. Но в первые год или два дети ангара неразлучны с Истинными Матерями… может быть, у пришельцев из Млечного Пути основной родитель — это отец?

Так много вопросов, так мало очевидных ответов. Даже в Культурном Центре, который предоставлял так много информации о культуре и истории видов, участвующих в Инициативе, не нашлось нужной информации — впрочем, куратор, похоже, еще не закончил расстановку экспозиции, так что Джаал решил зайти попозже и проверить, не появились ли в доступе файлы по интересующим его вопросам.

Когда Райдер наконец закончила с Танном, Джаал покинул Нексус таким же озадаченным, каким на него прибыл. Едва оказавшись на борту «Бури», он набросал новое послание Эфре: «никаких признаков человеческих/асарийских детенышей; вероятно, хорошо спрятаны или еще в стазисе (рождены непосредственно перед отбытием?); не хочу возбуждать подозрения расспросами, расследование продолжаю» — но вместо того чтобы сохранить, сразу его стер.

Эфре и так было о чем беспокоиться. Джаал скоро получит ответы — тогда и отчитается.

Неделя шла за неделей. Важность вопроса человеческого (и асарийского тоже, хотя в последнее время Джаал чаще вспоминал именно о человеческой стороне) размножения померкла по сравнению с покорением Хранилищ на Воелде, Кадаре, Элаадене и Хаварле силами Райдер и СЭМа и приближением того дня, когда пуля — возможно даже, пущенная самим Джаалом — вонзится в костяной лоб Архонта.

Но он все-таки обещал Эфре, что все выяснит, и значит, отступать было нельзя. 

Только через месяц, когда он сидел у Лиама, до Джаала дошло, что можно было просто спросить. Вопрос как раз всплыл у него в голове под влиянием фильма, который Лиам несколько недель упрашивал его посмотреть вместе: там было много человеческих женщин, и, судя по их виду, их дети были самыми сытыми детьми в галактике — если конечно, причина была в детях.

В чем Джаал, вообще-то, уже сомневался.

Но если уж спрашивать кого-то, то именно Лиама. Для людей ответ очевиден, и Джаал предвидел, что Лиам будет смеяться, но от него, по крайней мере, можно было получить правду. Именно к нему к первому Джаал пришел поделиться радостью, когда Сара сказала ему: «Да, я с удовольствием», и именно он услышал, как Джаал издает рык мучительной боли, когда тело Сары упало на палубу флагмана Архонта. С этим Лиаму тоже можно довериться.

Джаал дождался, пока экран не потемнеет — главный герой победил злых роботов (или кем там были злодеи — он не особенно следил) и воссоединился со своей девушкой (красивой, но не такой красивой, как девушка Джаала). Когда по экрану медленно поползли титры, он обернулся к Лиаму.

— Лиам, — начал он, надеясь, что голос не выдает его нервозность.

— Да, Джаал, — ответил Лиам, допивая пиво. Джаал не понимал, как люди могут его пить; лично он не пробовал ничего отвратительнее напитка, который Лиам сунул ему в руки, когда они выбрались в бар «Вихрь» на так называемую «вечеринку для парней».

— Мне уже давно не дает покоя один вопрос по человеческой анатомии, — начал он. — Может быть, ты сможешь ответить?

Лиам застонал:

— О боже, я так и знал. — Он придвинулся поближе и положил руку Джаалу на плечо. — Ладно, приятель, сейчас всё объясню.

Джаал нахмурился:

— Но я же еще не задал свой вопрос.

— Заткнись и слушай. Так вот, когда два человека любят друг друга, они...

Джаал смахнул его руку:

— Наши виды не настолько различаются, Лиам. Я знаю, что такое секс. Я всего лишь хотел спросить, почему ваши женщины как будто всё время кормят грудью.

Лиам уставился на него, рука его упала:

— Почему наши что?

— Когда я впервые взошел на борт, у меня сразу появилось чувство, что с человеческими женщинами и асари что-то не так. Я не сразу понял, но оказалось, что все они как будто вскармливают дитя. Но на самом деле это не так, правильно?

— Э, нет, — ответил Лиам. — Определенно нет. Ты только не проболтайся об этом Коре. А почему ты у Лекси не поинтересовался?

— Мне нужен не медицинский ответ.

— Ага. — Лиам вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Это из-за Сары, да? Вы двое начали того-этого...

— Нет еще, — сказал Джаал. — Пока не время. И неподходящее место.

— Ага, то есть перепихнуться по-быстрому между миссиями — это не в твоем стиле, ясно.

— ...Понятия не имею о чем ты, но, видимо, нет, не в моем. Но вернемся к моему вопросу. Когда женщины ангара рожают, их груди увеличиваются, чтобы вскармливать всех детей

— Догадываюсь, к чему ты клонишь, — вставил Лиам.

— Но у видов Млечного Пути грудь увеличена все время, правда, только у людей и асари. И у них только по две молочных железы.

Лиам распахнул глаза:

— Погоди. А сколько...

— Четыре, — ответил Джаал. — Но это и понятно. Судя по тому, что говорила Сара, близнец, как у нее, есть далеко не у всех.

— Четыре сиськи. — Лиам покачал головой. — Как же тогда выглядят ангарские лифчики?

— Лиам, ты мне так и не ответил, — мягко напомнил Джаал. — На основании человеческих медиа, которые ты мне только что показал, правильно ли я предполагаю, что груди — один из вторичных половых признаков? Для привлечения брачного партнера?

— А обязательно вот так о них говорить? Но да, наверное. Для, э, вскармливания они тоже используются, но вообще они привлекательны для мужиков. Ну и дам, которые интересуются.

Джаал вздохнул с облегчением. На это примерно он и надеялся, но хорошо, что не оказалось, что у них есть некое невообразимое чужацкое предназначение.

— А осмысленно будет предположить, что они также являются эрогенной зоной? Для ангара те части тела, которые считаются наиболее привлекательными, и есть те... 

Лиам поднял руки:

— Так, вот на этом достаточно. Думаю, это тебе лучше обсудить с Сарой — раз уж это с ней ты собираешься заниматься сексом.

— Ах да, — ответил Джаал, — прошу прощения. Я забыл, что люди — ужасные ханжи.

Лиам фыркнул:

— И это от чувака, который считает, что публично чихать — непристойно.

Джаал встал, поднял рофиджинн с подлокотника потертого дивана и накинул на плечи.

— Чихать — это распространять заразу, не более того, — парировал он, не в силах скрыть отвращение в голосе. — А секс — это выражение любви двух душ друг к другу. Нельзя это сравнивать, Лиам.

Плечи Лиама тряслись от еле сдерживаемого смеха:

— Ладно, Джаал. Как скажешь.

Джаал кивнул:

— Что ж, увидимся завтра. Мне нужно кое-что… обсудить с Сарой.

— Ах да, вот что еще, — сказал Лиам, когда Джаал уже повернулся к выходу. — А если я, скажем, хотел бы стать привлекательнее для ангарских дам? Что у вас считается привлекательным в мужчинах?

— О, я бы на твоем месте не беспокоился, Лиам, — ответил Джаал с самодовольной ухмылкой. — Для ангара признак мужественности — мощный воротник, а у тебя шея слишком тонкая.

Лиам плюхнулся обратно на диван:

— А у тебя, типа, шея толстая всем на загляденье?

— О да, — ответил Джаал. — Но мне пора. Моя таошай ожидает.

И он направился в каюту Сары. Кожу Джаала покалывало электрическое возбуждение. Он уже несколько дней назад послал ей приглашение провести с ним день на Айе, но у нее было слишком много дел, слишком много людей, требующих внимания, и недостаточно времени. Ему уже казалось, что она дразнит его каждым своим движением.

Но у него появилась идея, как ее поторопить.

Джаал постучал, дверь в Сарину каюту открылась, и он вошел.

Внутри пахло так же, как и от самой Сары: в основном — сладким фруктовым запахом крема, которым она смазывала кожу после душа (фрукт, по ее словам, назывался клубникой), но еще в запахе была темная и мускусная нота, которая принадлежала самой Саре.

Сара подняла глаза на Джаала. Она сидела на своем обычном месте: в углу низкой кушетки, повернув колени под себя так, что они должны бы были болеть, если бы она была ангара. Она читала что-то на омни-туле, но выключила его, когда увидела Джаала.

— Ну как тебе кино? — спросила Сара, и Джаал сел рядом с ней. У них это вошло в привычку: он приходил к ней каждый вечер и ненадолго забывал обо всем. Никакого Архонта, никакого Сопротивления, никаких тайн Реликтов и никакой войны. Только они двое — Джаал запускал руки ей в волосы, они соприкасались губами. Но они никогда не заходили дальше, Джаал никогда не был с ней близок настолько, насколько хотел, потому что он хотел Сару целиком, а она заслуживала большего, чем — как там Лиам сказал? — перепихнуться между миссиями. Джаал был не уверен, что правильно его понял, но он твердо намеревался сделать свой первый раз с Сарой — особенным.

— Кажется, Лиаму понравилось больше, чем мне, — сказал он, взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал ее долгим, глубоким поцелуем. Он прервался как раз тогда, когда Сара обвила его шею руками. — Но наша встреча с ним оказалась познавательна в другом отношении.

Сара подняла брови:

— И в каком же?

— Лиам смог ответить мне на кое-какие вопросы о человеческой анатомии.

— Да что вы такое смотрели?

— Точно не помню, — признался Джаал. — Что-то про гигантских роботов.

— ...Ага. И каким образом это вылилось в разговор о человеческой анатомии?

Джаал вздохнул и прижался щекой к волосам Сары, наслаждаясь исходящими от них теплом и свежестью.

— Я долгое время не мог понять значение грудных желез людей и асари. У ангара они видны только в период грудного вскармливания, так что у моего народа, естественно, возникли вопросы. В основном касательно роста населения рас из Млечного Пути… но тут, по-видимому, произошло недопонимание.

Сара откинулась назад и погладила Джаала по щеке. Ее руки все еще казались ему такими странными: слишком много пальцев, такая мягкая кожа.

— Ты же мог просто спросить меня.

— По правде говоря, хотя загадка ваших тел изначально стала лишь одной из причин не доверять вам, потом мне стало все равно, — признался Джаал. — Даже если люди размножаются… я не знаю, откладывая яйца, мне это не важно.

— Ну типа спасибо.

Он переместился так, что Сара оказалась у него на коленях. Даже в этом положении ее макушка едва доставала до его носа — такая огромная сила в таком маленьком теле. Он чувствовал, как ее биотика перекатывается под пальцами бурлящим потоком: вечно полная энергии, вечно настороже, вечно перекликающаяся с его биоэлектрическими полями, зовущая, манящая.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Он снова поцеловал ее, одной рукой поддерживая ее спину, другой пытаясь развязать пояс ее халатика. — Но у меня есть еще один вопрос, на который Лиам отказался отвечать. 

Сара в свою очередь потянулась к застежке рофиджинна Джаала, но не справилась с ней, потому что пряжка была сделана не для маленьких человеческих рук.

— Продолжай.

Джаал снял перчатки.

— Для ангара наиболее привлекательные части являются также наиболее чувствительными. Если вы хоть немного похожи на нас — а мне кажется, это так — то я обнаружил одну человеческую эрогенную зону. — Он поймал руку Сары, поднес к губам и поцеловал в ладонь, а потом вернул ее к Сариной щеке. — Ты поможешь мне проверить мою гипотезу?

Сара рассмеялась, еле дыша — возможно, темный румянец, покрывший ее щеки, имел к этому отношение.

— Неуемное любопытство, — сказала она, распуская пояс халата. — Что ж, проверяй.

Под халатиком у нее оказались голубые пижамные шорты — и больше ничего. Джаал вопросительно поднял брови. В ее серых глазах что-то блеснуло — возможно, вызов. Выходит, она ожидала чего-то в таком духе?

Джаал надежно прижал руками бедра Сары, фиксируя ее верхом на своих бедрах.

— Таошай, я не только хочу удовлетворить свое любопытство, но и доставить удовольствие тебе. Если тебе будет приятно, скажи мне.

— Непременно, — усмехнулась Сара.

Джаал сглотнул и, подняв руку, раздвинул полы ее халата и сбросил его с ее плеч, так что тот собрался на ее талии пушистыми розовыми складками.

Ее грудь была не такой, как он ожидал. Груди женщин-ангара были не такими округлыми и обычно не такими… полными на вид. Если их кожа хоть наполовину такая же нежная, как на ее руках и лице…

Джаал начал с массажа плеч, огладил упругие мускулы Сары, и ее глаза закрылись от удовольствия. Это был его конек — Сара, бывало, просила его размять ей шею после трудной миссии еще до того, как они стали так близки. 

Потом он передвинул руки ниже, обхватил ее груди — и да, они действительно оказались такими мягкими, как он представлял, теплыми и шелковистыми на ощупь.

— Они идеально помещаются в мои ладони, таошай, — заметил он, нежно их сжимая.

Сара ничего не ответила, но выгнула спину, выдвигая грудь вперед. Она кусала губу, явно подавляя стон удовольствия.

Ну нет, так дело не пойдет.

В центре каждой груди темнел сосок — по крайней мере, в этом люди и ангара были схожи. Джаал на пробу провел по одному из них большим пальцем, и от прикосновения тот немедленно затвердел, став из слабой выпуклости плотной горошиной.

Сара втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Сделай так еще, — выдохнула она, и Джаал обвел оба соска большими пальцами, а потом зажал каждый между большим и указательным пальцами и осторожно покатал — Сара издала еще один приглушенный стон. Она притянула его ближе, и он прижался к ней и начал целовать ее, спускаясь от основания горла, где ощущался ее бешеный пульс, вниз по грудине, а его пальцы продолжали обводить, поглаживать, сжимать ее соски в медленном, размеренном ритме.

Легкого толчка в затылок оказалось для него достаточно, чтобы понять сигнал и переместиться ниже и проложить дорожку поцелуев к одному соску, в то время как сжимающую его руку он переместил Саре за спину для поддержки.

Сара вскрикнула, когда он взял ее сосок в рот и обвел его языком, рукой продолжая ласкать другую грудь. Ее ногти впились в его затылок, и он задумался, заметит ли кто-нибудь полукруглые отпечатки ее ногтей. А впрочем, пускай замечают.

Джаал поменял руки местами и переключился ртом на другую грудь, и Сара склонилась вперед, обвиваясь вокруг него своим телом, и простонала его имя. Одновременно он почувствовал шевеление ее биотики, и ему пришла в голову еще одна идея.

Он отпустил ее сосок, и она недовольно вздохнула.

— Таошай, — сказал Джаал, немного удивленным, каким низким и хриплым стал ее голос. — Я хочу попробовать кое-что. Если тебе будет хоть немного неприятно, скажи мне, и я перестану.

— Что…? — с трудом произнесла Сара. Ее румянец опустился до шеи и окрасил ту в розовый цвет.

Джаал ничего не ответил, а только прижал оба больших пальца к ее соскам поплотнее. Он встретил ее взгляд своим и пропустил через пальцы слабый, едва заметный электрический ток.

Эффект был мгновенным. Сара задрожала всем телом, ее глаза и рот округлились в беззвучном крике. Джаал испуганно остановил ток, но она схватила его за руки и прижала к себе.

— Не останавливайся, — выдохнула она. — Только не останавливайся.

Джаал уже начал думать, что зря он это затеял. Он чувствовал, как раздвигаются мускулы, окружающие его член. До полной эрекции еще оставалось некоторое время, но если задержаться слишком долго, ожидание станет невыносимым для них обоих.

Что ж, тогда Саре решать, сколько им еще ждать, — решил Джаал и направил в одну грудь новый поток электричества, а другую поцеловал, склонив голову.

Звук, который Сара испустила, едва не заставил Джаала опрокинуть ее на кушетку и взять прямо там и тогда, но он взял себя в руки и вместо этого выместил свою жажду в немного усиленном токе — его таошай задрожала, и еще один неразборчивый стон слетел с ее губ. Если она вообще еще не забыла все слова.

Джаал отодвинулся назад, так что Сара полулежала на его груди, и откинул голову, чтобы целовать ее: ее скулу, ее щеку, ее подбородок, ее губы.

Тогда Сара начала тереться лобком о бедро Джаала, и он остановился, чувствуя, как член покинул оболочку и неприятно прижался к ткани штанов.

— Сара, — вздохнул Джаал ей в губы. — Нам придется остановиться.

— Да? — с отчаянным недовольством ответила она.

Он прижался лицом к ее шее, вдыхая ее запах.

— Я ведь обещал отвезти тебя на Айю, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Там есть одно место… — Он остановился, прежде чем выдал сюрприз. Ну, остаток сюрприза. — Я хочу разложить тебя там и поглотить тебя, вторгнуться в тебя, чтобы твои губы могли произносить только мое имя, чтобы твой ум очистился от всего, кроме наслаждения. Но не здесь. Я хочу отвести тебя в место, почти столь же прекрасное, как ты сама.

— Черт, — вздохнула Сара. Ее тело все еще вздрагивало от каждого прикосновения Джаала, пытаясь выпустить нерастраченную энергию, и он чувствовал влажный жар там, где она прижималась к его бедру. — Ладно, тогда… тогда придется подождать. — Она застенчиво взглянула на него сквозь упавшие вперед пряди волос. — Но чур ты еще раз сделаешь эту штуку с электричеством.

Джаал усмехнулся и поцеловал Сару:

— Непременно, моя искусительница, и кое-что еще. А сейчас, — добавил он, легко поднимая ее и усаживая рядом с собой, — мне пора за работу, а ты, кажется, готовилась ко сну?

Сара шлепнула его по руке, но не сильно:

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я теперь долго не усну.

Он рассмеялся и снова поцеловал ее. Через секунду она прервала его и мягко оттолкнула, тоже смеясь:

— Давай-давай, здоровяк, вали. Я с тобой с ума сойду.

— И только от тебя зависит, как долго тебе еще сходить с ума, — обронил Джаал через плечо, уходя, поправляя одежду, — и плевать, что его могут увидеть.

Сара откинулась на кушетку. Она все еще дрожала от остаточных разрядов электричества, которым напитал ее коварный Джаал, и запахнула халат поплотнее, словно это могло прекратить ее дрожь.

Что ж, по крайней мере он продолжает свои исследования.

Наверно ей стоит заняться тем же, подумала она, уставившись в гладкий белый потолок. Она представления не имела, с чего начать ласки Джаала, и сейчас задумалась, не применить ли к нему биотику, а то, может быть, и попытаться соединить ее с его биоэлектричеством.

Ухмыляясь про себя, Сара включила омни-тул и пролистала несколько статей, которые Лекси с жирным намеком прислала ей в последнюю неделю или около того: Теванса Т’Джани, «Любовь под звездами: поиски удовольствия в межвидовых отношениях»; Элейн Холл, «Коммуникация, согласие и комфорт в человеческой, асарийской и турианской культурах»; Каджо де Эсар, «Анатомия ангара для инопланетян» (эта статья, похоже, была написана и переведена в ужасной спешке).

— СЭМ? — обратилась она к пустой комнате. Светящаяся голубая сфера на ее рабочем столе засветилась ярче.

— Да, Первопроходец?

— Можешь соединить меня с мостиком?

— Слушаюсь, Первопроходец. — И, после паузы: — Сара, мне кажется разумным уведомить тебя, что у меня вообще-то есть приватный режим, который ты можешь включить в любое время.

— О боже, — застонала Сара, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь — на это раз не от удовольствия.

— На время твоего взаимодействия с Джаалом я занялся другими задачами. Однако я надеюсь, что эта информация будет полезна тебе в дальнейшем.

— Да, СЭМ, спасибо, — ответила Сара. Прежде чем она успела что-нибудь добавить, из ее омни-тула раздался голос Кэлло (хорошо, что СЭМ не включил видео-режим):

— Райдер?

— Вот что, — сказала Сара. — Планы меняются. Нам надо сделать остановку на Айе, прежде чем мы отправимся за изгнанниками на Элааден. Нам нужно, э-э… закупить питательную пасту для Джаала?

— С ней все нормально? — донесся издалека голос Суви. — Она как будто задыхается.

— Со мной все в порядке, ребята! Просто поменяй курс, Кэлло.

— Будет сделано, — пробормотал тот.

— Спасибо, — ответила Сара и закончила разговор.

На Айю они прибудут примерно через двое суток. И к этому времени ей нужно прочитать немаленький список литературы.

На следующее утро Джаал поднялся рано, чтобы представить Эфре еженедельный отчет — хотя, подумал он с восторгом, уже через пару дней он и сам прибудет на Айю. Тем не менее, Эфра управлял Сопротивлением железной рукой, так что Джаал приполз на камбуз за завтраком в такой ранний час, что даже Кэлло еще не вставал. Но он был не против. Если Эфре так надо, он готов терпеть любые его требования, а взамен не быть застреленным кеттами.

— Джаал, — сказал Эфра как всегда резко, как только оператор подключил его к ставке командования. — Докладывай.

Джаал отодвинул кружку с кофе.

— Эфра. Я хочу сообщить, что мы можем наконец-то отставить в сторону подозрения касательно чужаков из Млечного Пути и их отпрысков.

Эра вздохнул:

— Напомни мне, в чем именно они заключались? Мы столь многим не можем доверять по самым разным причинам, что у меня не хватает сил за всем следить.

— Может быть, тебе завести секретаря?

— Исключено, — оборвал его Эфра. — Так в чем?

— Мы были обеспокоены, потому что не могли найти никаких признаков человеческих или асарийских детей, хотя их женщины все пребывают в состоянии кормления грудью.

— Ах, это. Ты уверен, что они не прячут детей в какой-то части Нексуса, куда нас не допускают? Только из-за этого я не хочу рисковать нашим союзом.

— Но тебе и не придется! Эфра, я сделал удивительное открытие. Их женщины вовсе не кормящие, их грудные железы просто выполняют роль вторичных половых признаков, повышая привлекательность носительницы для партнера!

На том конце соединения ненадолго настала тишина, и на миг Джаал испугался, что связь оборвалась.

— Что ж, это имеет смысл, — наконец сказал Эфра осторожно, как будто дожидался продолжения.

— Да, это гораздо более обнадеживающее объяснение, чем то, которое пришло мне в голову изначально, — радостно добавил Джаал. — А еще они служат эрогенными зонами.

— Эрогенными зонами, — повторил Эфра без выражения. — И как, скажи, ты об этом узнал?

Джаал замялся. Ангара действительно не были ханжами, но люди по сравнению с ними были очень стеснительны. Ни за что на свете Райдер не одобрит, если он расскажет Эфре подробности. Да и Эфра, пожалуй, не одобрит — у каждого правила есть исключения.

— Ну, выяснилось в процессе исследования, — выдавил Джаал наконец.

— Ясно, — ответил Эфра. Джаал почти физически чувствовал, как он хмурится. — Что ж, загадка разгадана. Любые дальнейшие исследования, которые ты проведешь в свободное время… — он ненадолго прервался, и Джаалу представилось, что его передернуло, — это твое личное дело. Конец связи.

Отдаленное эхо помех затихло, и в технической лаборатории наступила тишина. Джаал сидел в задумчивости. Разговор с Эфрой оживил все воспоминания, потускневшие было после сна: какая шелковистая у Сары кожа, как перекатываются под ней сильные мускулы когда она двигается и, конечно, как ее груди помещаются в ладони и как Сара стонала, когда Джаал проводил языком по ее напрягшемуся соску и чувствовал ее пульс языком.

Джаал вздохнул. Хотелось бы ему поскорее очутиться на Айе.


End file.
